


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by chem1calwarfare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chem1calwarfare/pseuds/chem1calwarfare
Summary: The reader and Charlie spend seven minutes in heaven.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

The party - if you can call it that, seeing as there are only eight of you - had devolved into a game of "seven minutes in heaven" involving a system where you draw your prospective lover's name from a hat. It was fun to watch at first, mostly because it took a little while until it was your turn. You didn't specifically say you want to go last, but your friends know you're shy and they're merciful on you. You kind of want to get paired up with Charlie, a close friend and longtime crush of yours, but you accept the chances as slim.

The hat finally makes its way around the circle to you, and you stick your hand in it, rustling the slips of paper inside. You grasp one and pull it from the hat. You're just about speechless when you read the name on it - by some miracle, it's Charlie. You look over at him and he blushes as the others laugh good-naturedly.

"Aw, Charlie, don't be shy," someone says. "C'mon, get with [name]!"

You decide to help out the poor guy, seeing as he probably won't move from his spot if he has the option. You walk over to him and extend a hand. Surprisingly, he takes it and goes over to the closet with you.

"Man, what are the odds, huh?" He bends down into the closet as the door clicks shut behind the two of you. "Not gonna lie, when you drew my name, I was about to barf, I was so nervous."

This remark makes you chuckle a bit. "Well, try to keep that under control for now, yeah?" You snuggle closer to him, just barely able to see the outline of his face in the darkness of the closet.

Charlie puts an arm around you and presses his face against yours. "Honestly? This is a dream come true for me. Mostly 'cause we've got some privacy and nobody else can stare at us. I was uncomfortable as fuck out there."

"Aw, buddy." He's so cute, you think. So cute and insecure. You plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "No need to be nervous."

Even in the sheer darkness of the closet, you can tell he's smiling. He returns the kiss, and it's warm, gentle, and soft. Kind of like him, you think. Exactly like him. Now you can understand why they call it "seven minutes in heaven." This is heaven, or at least pretty close to it.

He pulls away and tucks your head under his chin. The two of you sit there for a bit in each other's arms, and you listen to him breathe. It's so soothing, and he's so warm.

"[Name], can I ask you kind of a dumb question?" Charlie whispers.

"Sure."

"Alright." He pauses for a second. "Do you like me?"

You smile at this. The poor guy.

He struggles to find his words. "I mean, I know you do, but I just wanna be sure, I mean, it's fine if you don't, but--"

You press a finger to his lips in the "shush" gesture. "You don't need to ask. You know I like you, Charlie." 

"Oh. Well." He stammers a bit. Clearly he wasn't expecting this. "Um. Well. That's great. I mean--"

"You like me, don't you? Don't worry, I can take a hint."

"Always gotta make things easy for me, don't you?" You can tell he's smiling again.

"I figure you could use it, buddy."


End file.
